Pelo bem maior
by jessica-semnadaprafaze123
Summary: Tudo o que eu fiz, foi pelo bem maior.


**Pelo bem maior**

Suas mãos suavam frio, repetidamente ela as passava em seu vestido, a casa estava vazia, no escuro ela esperava por ele. O silêncio era quebrado por sua respiração descompassada, olhava tudo ao redor sem se concentrar em um ponto certo, se sentia sufocada por sua própria saliva e a escuridão do lugar se embrenhava por seus cabelos, seu rosto, seu corpo. Ela não queria, mas ela devia, tudo era feito por um bem maior.

Tocou no ventre levemente e sentiu vontade de morrer, se imaginou na beira do precipício se jogando, a morte poderia não ser um fim, mas talvez um começo.

A porta da frente foi aberta e as luzes dos postes da rua iluminaram um pouco a sala, Sasuke estranhou aquela escuridão. Quando sua mão alcançou o interruptor, uma muito menor tocou a sua, entrelaçando os dedos, ele sorriu pequeno, ela estava aqui. Sentiu a respiração dela em suas costas, trouxe suas mãos entrelaçadas perto de seus lábios e beijou delicadamente a pontinha de cada dedo da mão feminina.

-Não sabia que ia estar aqui. - Sua voz já estava rouca, o mínimo contado de seu corpo ao dela, já o deixava excitado.

Sem falar nada ela retirou seus dedos do dele e o abraçou pelas costas, fechou os olhos e inspirou o perfume que misturado com suor impregnava o corpo e a roupa dele, lentamente girou ao seu redor para ficar de frente para ele. Os olhos dela apesar da escuridão brilhavam com uma tristeza profunda, pareciam duas luas, encobertas por cílios grossos e negros. Ele a olhava curioso, uma de suas sobrancelhas estava arqueada, ele era bons palmos mais alto que ela. Ela tocou em seu rosto com ambas as mãos, tocou em sua testa, passou o polegar pelo nariz reto e aristocrático e depois pelo lábio fino, a ânsia de experimentar seus lábios tomou conta de si. Puxando o rosto dele para ficar a altura do seu, tocou seus lábios ao dele, o toque foi tão leve, quanto o toque de uma folha verde que cai sobre o lago.

Ele estava com fome dela, ela era como fogo e ele o carvão, uma pequena fagulha bastava para acendê-lo. Sem esperar por um próximo passo dela, ele cobriu os lábios dela com o seu, a saliva dele molhou seus lábios e o desejo palpitava em todo seu ser, suas mãos do rosto foram para os cabelos, o beijo era intenso, lascivo, faminto. Suas línguas se tocavam com urgência, ela não queria esperar, ela não tinha tempo para esperar, suas mãos habilmente começaram a livrar as roupas do corpo dele.

Em questão de minutos já estavam nus na cama, ele beijava e mordia seu colo, descendo para os seios, ela segurava o cabelo dele com força desnecessária e gemia, ele a sugava com vontade, e ela ia ao delírio, era como fogos de artifício, que explodiam e explodiam em sua cabeça, ela via o mundo com dezenas de cores, só ele era capaz de fazê-la alcançar o êxtase.

Ele se sentou na cama e trouxe-a com ele, a penetrou com força, ela se sentia tão bem com ele dentro de si, era como se andasse descalça em nuvens de algodão doce, era o seu céu particular. Palavras desconexas, gemidos, lamúrias tomavam conta do quarto, seus corpos suados e arrepiados se encontravam em uma dança sensual, o contanto era intenso e cada partícula dos corpos pedia por mais, mais paixão, mais prazer, mais luxúria.

Seus corpos permaneceram entrelaçados mesmo após o fim, ela tinha suas pernas em volta da cintura dele e descansava o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, os braços dele abraçavam sua cintura, e ela sentia o carinho dos dedos dele em suas costas, lentamente ela levantou o travesseiro e pegou uma Kunai que tinha escondido ali mais cedo. Ele sabia o que ela ia fazer ao sentir as lágrimas dela molharem suas costas, assim, como ela sabia que ele não faria nada para impedi-la.

Sem pensar uma segunda vez, para não desistir, ela cravou a Kunai o mais fundo que pôde em suas costas, fazendo atingir o coração. Naquele instante, tudo pareceu passar em câmera lenta, ele olhou pela janela e viu a lua grande e brilhante no céu, ser encoberta por uma nuvem, como se ela se recusasse a ver sua morte e o sofrimento da mulher que o assassinava. Uma dor lancinante atingiu seu corpo, Sasuke pode sentir seus batimentos cardíacos se acelerar e depois lentamente começar a diminuir, a dor era tanta que respirar se tornou um desafio.

O sangue maculava o branco dos lençóis, era uma cena mórbida, os amantes nus abraçados em meio a todo aquele sangue. Hinata se sentia derrotada, era como se seu coração também fosse atingido por aquela Kunai, seu corpo todo tremia e a dor que tomava conta de si, era tamanha que não era possível engolir a saliva, porque sua garganta parecia entupida por uma bola, ela respirava pela boca e chorava.

Hinata fechou a mão em punho e mordeu, e gritou, gritou e gritou. Sasuke sorriu baixo e acariciou o cabelo dela, se afastou com dificuldade, olhou no rosto molhado dela, e viu a última imagem que levaria da vida, o rosto dela era levemente ofuscado pelo brilho da lua, que tinha sido descoberta pela nuvem, era surreal, a beleza dela era gritante, ele realmente a amava.

-Você é a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci Hinata.

O mundo dela parecia ter caído, encarando aqueles ônix. Ela não queria ser boa, ela só queria ser má, para esquecer Konoha e viver nos braços do homem que ela ama. A bondade dela destruiu a vida que ela sonhava, ela odiava ser boa. Ela tocou seus lábios ao dele uma última vez com muita delicadeza.

-Eu te amo Sasuke.

Ela o abraçou e ajeitou o rosto dele em seu pescoço, seu nariz ardia e ela sentia pontadas no pescoço por tentar conter o choro, sentia a respiração dele se extinguir. E chorou com força, ela tinha vontade de quebrar tudo naquele lugar, naquela vila, naquele mundo, mas ela só o abraçava. Seu corpo, seu coração, seus olhos, seu ventre e seu filho choravam de dor. Ninguém deveria viver para matar seu amor, ela se sentia um lixo, que deveria ser jogado em um quanto qualquer, chutado, escurraçado, rasgado. Ela o balançava e conversava com seu corpo já morto.

-Por quê? Por que Sasuke matar tantas pessoas inocentes? Por que continuar com uma vingança sem fundamento? Por que enganar, para depois destruir Konoha? Eu não estava sendo o bastante para você?

Konoha acordava chocada ao saber da morte de Sasuke Uchiha, por sua mulher Hinata Hyuga. Mas o que ninguém sabia, a bondade da mulher era tanta, que ela matou o amor da vida dela, para proteger Konoha de um vingador.

* * *

**N/A:** E vocês me perguntam o que aconteceu a Hinata? Fica a cargo de vocês, imaginar o que aconteceu. Eu realmente tenho que parar de escrever Ones tristes, mas eu gosto tanto. Mereço

** Reviews?**


End file.
